1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, provides a heat exchanger for home heat recovery for purging of stale air and bringing fresh oxygen while providing air-to-air recovery with negligible loss of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fresh air systems fail to recover any of the heat wasted through normal ventilating methods. The prior art systems were either air restricting, or had no restriction whatsoever, in effect bringing in cold air which required heating of the air while hot air was discharged into the outside.
Other prior art heat exchangers failed to have a high percentage of recovery. Heat exchangers of the past have not provided high percentage recovery of heat.
The present invention provides a vertically mounted, draw-through, self-contained, central ducted system for air-to air heat exchange reclaiming up to 90 percent of heat from exhausted stale air for subsequent transfer to incoming cleaner air.